The story of our LIVES
by Kimcub110
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Natsume and Mikan grew up together, went to GA as best friends, became bf and gf, Mikan died, Natsume promises to protect her in the next life, a sweet boy interferes(along with some circumstances that you will have to read about), and Mikan doesn't even remember the last life. You haven't? Well, come find out what would happen anyways!
1. Names

**Disclaimer:**

 **Natsume: "Why are we doing this?"**

 **Me: "Because its fun! Don't you just love writing stories!"**

 **Natsume: "No. I like reading manga. That's as far as it goes."**

 **Mikan: " Are you kidding?! Being in our own story is awesome! I can't wait to start!"**

 **Natsume: "Hn."**

 **Me: "Well Mikan, since your so excited, would you like to give the disclaimer?"**

 **Mikan: "Yes! Kimberly does not own GA, just the plot and her OC's, like Jacob!**

 _A few years ago..._

"So, Mikan. What do you think about the new village?" Mom asked.

"...It's...Ok. I don't know anyone, but I'm sure I'll meet someone!" 6 year old Mikan replies with a big smile on her face.

 _The next day..._

 _"_ Mikan, how about you go outside and meet some new kids!" Mom said.

"Uh..."

"You'll do fine. Just remember to be yourself! Go on!"

"Ok Mom." Mikan walks out the door leaving her mom to make breakfast. Right when she walks out the door, she encounters a strange boy. He was walking right past her house oblivious to the childish girl staring him.

 _Mikan's POV_

Woah. He seems interesting. Maybe I should start with him. Is he my neighbor? "Uh... Well here I go. Um, hi there! I'm new to the neighborhood! The name's Mikan Sakura! What's yours?" He turned his head towards me. "You shouldn't be giving out your name to strangers." Did he just say that to me? What's this kids problem? Maybe he's having a bad day? Someone could've taken his lollipop or something? That always makes me cranky. "Well, once you tell me your name, we won't be strangers anymore!" I said with a smile! "But since I haven't told you my name yet, were still strangers." he replied. If this kid... Ugh. I really miss my old village... "Well, you just said yet. So, could you please tell me your name already?" I asked. "Hn" he replied. " Listen kid! Its already hard enough to fit in a new village! I have 99 problems, and you won't be one! At some point, I will get your name! In the meantime, ill just go meet some other kids!" I yelled. My patience had left the area completely. I was just about to walk away when I felt a sudden pain on my head. "Ow!" I squinted my eyes in pain. I opened my eyes to see that annoying boy pulling on one of my pig tails.

Wait.

This kid... is pulling my hair, and I'm just standing here. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. " What does it look like? I'm pulling your pigtails."

"Yeah, I could figure that out, but why?" All of a sudden I saw a smile sprout on his face. Not really a smile, more like a smirk, but it didn't feel evil. "Because I find you interesting Mikan Sakura. I'll tell you my name after school tomorrow. I'm your neighbor. Welcome to the village. Good luck!" and with that he was off. I was to dumbfounded to see where he went. Who knows how long I stood there. All I know is that tomorrow is gonna be an interesting day.

 _Natsume's POV_

I was walking down the path to the park where I sit and read everyday, when some new girl came up to me, apparently wanting to be my friend. I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Or, according to the other kids, that kid with no friends. Shall I say it again? The kid with NO friends. And I'm not gonna start getting friends now! I think. I guess it would be nice to have a goofball like that in my life. I don't see what could go wrong. Why did I do that? My body controlled itself. And... did I...smile? Me? No way. No one could get me to smile since I was a baby. I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, but... I know everything has changed from here. I don't know, I made her pretty furious by pulling her hair. Whatever. Well find out tomorrow.

 **Sorry it was so short, ill be continuing the story soon. BTW Jacob won't be introduced until a while, so sit back and enjoy the ride.**

 **I still don't own GA, just the plot, and OC's. I thought of this when I was listening to some Nighthorse music!**


	2. Sakura tree

**Disclaimer:**

 **Mikan:" Kimberly is not in a very good mood right now so sorry if its really short."**

 **Natsume:" Lazy."**

 **Me: "IM NOT LAZY! You'll speak differently if I gave Mikan to Jacob."**

 **Natsume: "...i hate u..."**

 **Me: "The feeling is mutual."**

 **Mikan: "Kimberly doesn't own GA, just the plot and her OC's."**

 _Its the first day of school..._

 _Normal POV_ Mikan woke up early to go to school.

She met up with Ruka and Hotaru.

The three friends walked to school side by side.

During the day, Natsume would steal glances at Mikan, wondering what he was going to do after school.

 _After School_

 _Mikan's POV_

School's finally over. Now I really need to watch out for that kid.

I walked over to my cubby, when a note fell from my bag. Uh oh.

It read:

 _Mikan Sakura_

 _Meet me at the back of the school_

 _Come alone_

 _I just wanna talk_

 _I might tell you my name_

 _Might_

 _-The Loner Boy_

Oh jeez...

Today was almost perfect.

Almost.

Better go meet him. I have nothing better to do.

As I walked towards the back of the school. I pass the high school building. I run into a few of them trying to get to the Loner kid. The girls pinch my cheeks while saying sorry and the boys stare in jealousy. I will never understand big kids.

I'm at the back of the school, and sure enough, there he was. The annoying boy. Ugh.

"Are you going to tell me your name now?"

He looked up at me. "Nope. Do you like Sakura trees?"

That was a very sudden question.

"Of course I do! Sakura trees show love, friendship, and dogs chasing squirrels! I Love Sakura trees. What's not to like about them? Why do you ask?"

"Follow me." was all he said.

I followed out of curiosity, not orders.

It looked like he was bring me to the park. He IS bringing me to the park! What could he be showing me here that I haven't already seen?

When we reached the park he pointed to a tree and said," This is a Sakura tree."

"It is?! Its beautiful. I love it. Why'd you bring me here?" I asked not looking away from the beautiful tree.

"Because your different than other kids, Mikan Sakura. Plus, I have nothing better to do." he said looking at me.

After a few seconds, I started to climb the tree. "What are you doing?" the Loner kid asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm climbing the tree!" I replied.

When I reached a long enough branch I sat down. "The view up here is breathtaking!"

"You know what else would be breathtaking? If you fall down that tree."

"Calm down. If I fell, you would catch me! I'm not scared at all!"

"Hn. You keep thinking that."

I could see the whole village!

I heard leaves rustling under me. I looked down. There he was climbing the tree. He sat directly beside me.

He placed his hand next to him, which happened to be where my hand was. He placed his hand where my hand was. HE PLACED HIS HAND WHERE MY HAND IS! I whipped my hand away.

"Hey."

"WHAT?!"

"My name is Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga."

"Mm... ok. Your name is never allowed to be Loner Boy again."

"Why?"

"Because your not alone anymore! I'll be your friend!" I said with a smile on my face. He faced me looking a bit surprised. I grabbed his hand, and looked at the sky. At some point, he looked at the sky too. And we sat there. Hand in hand. Best friends. I love Sakura trees much more now...

 _Natsume's POV_

"Mm... ok. Your name is not allowed to be Loner Boy again."

"Why?"

"Because your not alone anymore! I'll be your friend!" she said with a smile on her face. I looked at her n shock. No one has ever said that to me before. She truly is something. And, her hazel eyes are so lit up. So different from my life. When she smiled at me, all the lights in the world shown around her. She truly is beautiful.

She grabbed my hand, and looked at the sky.

Her hand is so warm.

I looked at the sky. Since when has the world been this bright. Friend was the word she used to describe our relationship, but I'm sure that goofball was thinking best friend. Bestfriend. I like the sound of that. Sakura trees truly are amazing. This will forever be our tree. Our Sakura tree.

 **Natsume:" That sounds sooo cheesy"**

 **Me:" Whatever it takes to get you and Mikan to become best friends. Its worth it!"**

 **Natsume:" Mikan, are you crying?"**

 **Mikan: "No! *Sniff-Sniff* That was sooo sweet!"**

 **Me:" I KNOW RIGHT!* Cries*"**

 **Mikan:"* Cries***

 **Natsume:" Well, my job here is done. Kimberly doesn't own GA, just the plot and her OC's. I wish you luck!* Leaves***

 **Me and Mikan: "YOU MEANIE!"**

 **Sorry if my story was still short. It was longer, but it got deleted, so I did it again, and it also got deleted. So I gave up, and just wrote it shorter, skipping to the good parts. Oh! And ill make Ruka and Hotaru bigger parts from now on! Till next time!?**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Scared

**Disclaimer:**

 **Natsume: "I still don't understand why we do this."**

 **Mikan: "You don't have to understand it to love it! For example, I don't understand you!"**

 **Natsume: "Yeah, but that's-wait... did you just confess to m-"**

 **Mikan: " KIMBERLY DOESNT OWN GA, JUST THE PLOT AND HER OC's!"**

 **Me: "You two are so cute."**

 _After Natsume and Mikan became best friends, Mikan introduced Natsume to Hotaru and Ruka. They became really good friends. Now they're in middle school, age 11._

 _Normal POV_

 _"_ Where is Polka?" Natsume asked

"Probable late, AGAIN." Hotaru answered.

Ruka chuckled.

"IM HEEEEERRRREEEEE!" The door slid open revealing an out of breath Mikan.

"Geez Polka, could you get any louder? You know what? Don't answer that."

"MEANIE! HOOOTAAARUUUU!" Mikan yelled aiming to hug Hotaru.

Hotaru simple put her hand out to block Mikan's way of getting anywhere near her.

Ruka laughed. "This will never be old."

"That's a good thing! I don't ever want anything to change between us.

Mikan smiled. Ruka smiled. The corner of Natsume's lip raised. And Hotaru smiled reassuring her goofball of a friend that nothing would change them.

Could anything get better? Maybe...

 _The next day..._

"Guys, where is Polka?" Natsume asked.

"What do you think?" Ruka replied.

"L-A-T-E. AGAIN." Hotaru said.

"Yeah, but isn't this normally the time when she pops the door open screaming, I'm here?"

"Don't get too worried. This is Mikan were talking about here. Kind, sweet, adorable, and gullible Mikan! Ok...now I'm worried."

"if she doesn't show by second period, I'm gonna go look for here. Are you two in?"

Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other, back at Natsume, and nodded.

 _Mikan's POV_

Where am I? What am I doing here?

Where are my friends?

Okay Mikan, calm down, and try to remember the last thing that happened.

Umm... oh! Now its coming back to me.

A boy... no ...a man ran up to her while she was on her way to school and told her that she was special in some weird way, and that there was a place she could go to learn more about her unique ability.

She politely declined telling the man that she needed to get to class, but he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear," Sorry miss."

I'm in a moving van. *Sigh*

I'm scared. I don't know why, but I have an uneasy feeling in my chest. Is this what people call fear?

I don't know what's going to happen from now on, but I don't feel to good. Please help me.

"Help. Someone please help me. Please. Natsume...

 _Natsume's POV_

I don't know why, but I feel like Mikan is in danger.

"Guys, we need to go now... Right now."

"Its not second period yet." Ruka said.

"I know, but I have an uneasy feeling in my gut. I think Mikan needs us now."

"But-"

"Go. Go Natsume. Your the one she needs. Did you forget that second period class is taught by the strict teacher? He wouldn't ever let us leave. Go now." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru..." Ruka said.

I nodded.

I rose my hand.

"Bla, Bla, Bla, Oh! Yes Natsume?"

"Restroom."

"Now?!"

I nodded.

"*Sigh* Fine."

As soon as I had permission, I burst out the classroom not looking back.

"THE RESTROOM IS THE OTHER WAAAAAAY!"

Don't look back.

"HYUUUUGAAAAA!"

I kept on running.

Just hold on a little Mikan, I'm coming.

 _Mikan's POV_

 _"_ Natsume."

The van came to a stop. The back of the van started to open. I stared waiting to see who kidnapped me.

A man wearing a black hoodie to the point where I could only see his mouth.

He held out his hand to me. Confused and cautiously, I took the mans hand.

He smiled. It was a kind smiled. Maybe I'm not going to die after all. Maybe.

He brought to a very fancy room.

The windows were draped with garnet curtains and the floor was covered with black carpet.

"Fancy." I said.

The man nodded. He started to take off his hoodie.

It was a blonde man. "Sorry about the whole kidnaping thing. Trust me, this school is only here to help. The name's Narumi."

 _Natsume's POV_

I searched all over the school, but I couldn't find her.

"Darn. Mikan, where are you?"

I started heading towards her house.

"What's that?"

I spotted two ribbons.

Mikan.

I looked on the road and saw street marks.

Whoever took Mikan, must have been in a hurry.

I followed the road the street marks pointed to.

The world was starting to become gray again. I needed to find her fast. Not just for her sake, but for mine too. She my sunlight to this dark cruel thing called reality. I miss her so much. Hearing her extremely loud voice in the morning to hearing her quiet, soft, and tired voice in the evening.

The street marks lead to a building... no...a school.

Why would they take her to a school?

I have no time to be wondering that. I must figure out a way to get in!

Umm... oh! She got a new phone for graduating elementary! I'll call her!

Ring... ring... Mikan pleas pick up!... ring... please... ring..." Hello?"

"MIKAN!"

"NATSUME?! Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I ditched to look for you!"

"You did?"

I didn't know it at the time, but she was blushing a little on the other end.

Realizing what I just said, my voice got a little softer, and I started turning a little red. "Y-yeah."

After punching myself mentally for studdering, she said," Oh! Natsume! A blonde should be coming to you right now!His name is Narumi! When he ask who you are, say your my Bestfriend! Kay?"

"Got it."

Speak of the devil.

"Who are you young man, and why are you on private property?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura's Bestfriend."

The Narumi guy made a facial expression changed from grumpy old man, to , Honey Welcome home.

"Oh! You must be a really good friend to follow us 15 miles."

That was 15 miles?! I guess I didn't notice since I was focused on finding Mikan.

"Follow me, ill take you to Mikan!" He started walking away. I cautiously followed him.

He brought to a quite fancy room.

There Mikan was, sitting crossed legged as of she was holding in all of her excitement.

I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't even know I was holding.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled, running towards me. She hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Its sooo good to see you." she said.

"I was scared." she said.

"Why? You knew I was coming right?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know when."

My shirt was getting wet. She was crying.

Because of me.

I hugged her tighter. "Its okay. I'm here now. Quick being a crybaby. Baka."

The whole world around us just was as if we were the only people in the room. Of course Narumi was still there, but that didn't matter.

I wish we could've stopped time right there, just for a little. Yeah. That would have been nice.

 _Mikan's POV_

I'm kind of embarrassed crying right on Natsume, but it seemed he didn't mind, he just pulled me closer.

The whole world around seemed to stop. It was as if we were the only ones in the room. We both know Narumi was there, but we didn't care.

I wish we could've stopped time right there, just for a little. Yeah. That would have been nice.

 **Mikan: "That was sooo cute! Kawai!"**

 **Me: "I know right! I'm fangirling sooo hard!"**

 **Natsume:" You two are so lame."**

 **Me: "You'll show more respect to me once Jacob gets involved!"**

 **Mikan: "That's a nice name! Is he kind?"**

 **Me: "He's really sweet, kind, smart, funny, and a great performer!"**

 **Mikan: "*Gasp* Really?! Cool! Does he have anything to do with me?"**

 **Me: "I don't know? Does he Natsume?"**

 **Natsume: "..."**

 **Me: "Natsume?"**

 **Mikan: "He left."**

 **Me: " NATSUMEEEEE! GET BACK HERE!"**

 **Mikan: "While Kimberly is looking for Natsume, let me end it for her. She doesn't own GA, or the characters. Just the plot and her OC's."**

 **I hope you liked it! I really enjoy the reviews! Please continue! I wouldn't have made the third chapter so soon if it weren't for the reviews. They make me really think you want the rest of the story! So... THANKS!? ﾟﾘﾄ** **? ﾟﾘﾄ**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIIIIIMEEEEE!? ﾟﾘﾃ** **?**


	4. Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer:**

 **Mikan: "Wanna hear a joke?"**

 **Natsume: "No."**

 **Me: *Punched Natsume in the shoulder* "Of course we do Mikan!"**

 **Natsume: "Hn"**

 **Mikan: "Why was the super amazing author able to write 4 whole stories within two weeks?"**

 **Me: "I don't know, why?"**

 **Natsume: "Because she always threatened with the name of a guy she had never even met."**

 **Me and Mikan: "NOOOOOO!"**

 **Mikan: "Because the people that can't wait to read the next chapter are always making her feel better with there reviews."**

 **Natsume: "That's false advertising."**

 **Me: *Jumps onto Natsume*" Why are you so hardheaded?!"**

 **Mikan: *chuckles* "Kimberly doesn't own GA or the characters, just the plot and her OC's."**

 **Me: "GET BACK HER NATSUMEEEEE!"**

 **Natsume: "NO YOU OLD HAG."**

 **Me: "NAAAAATSUUUUMEEEE!"**

 _Natsume's POV_

I don't how long the hug lasted, but I know neither of us wanted it to end.

"Ahem."

I wanted to kill Narumi at that moment.

I would kill him... if Mikan weren't in my arms.

Well she WAS.

Mikan let go of me, showing that dorky smile of hers.

"Sorry . You could say were REALLY good friends."

"Complete opposites. Well how about that."

"How so?" Mikan asked.

Dense as ever. How in the world did we end up becoming friends... oh yeah. The Sakura Tree.

"Well, lets see, your... you and he's... the opposite. I don't know how to explain it."

"I'm a loner, and she's not. She's outgoing, and I love manga. I started smiling once I met her, and Polka's been smiling all her life. Is that good?"

"Uhhh... yeah I guess."

"Were not that different. We both missed each other didn't we?" she said with her signature smile.

I just smiled.

"Well would you like to know the reason why Mikan was taken here?"

I right away looked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

 _Mikan's POV_

"Just as I said earlier, Mikan, you have something very special and unique held inside of you. Its something called an Alice. I'm sure your wondering what an Alice is. Its a magical power that is held in some children. I'm going to try to make this sound as normal as I can. We have been watching over you for a long time. Watching how your Alice is improving. And watching to see when it was okay for you to come to Gakuen Alice." Mr. Narumi explained.

"How did you know I would have an Alice? For all you know, Natsume might have an Alice too! Ruka and Hotaru too!" I said.

This is so confusing.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Natsume has an Alice just as dangerous and special as yours. Ruka and Hotaru have a unique Alice too! But not quite as dangerous."

"What?" I said.

Natsume simply widened his eyes. I wonder if he knew? No. He probably didn't. He would have told me.

"Yep! Mikan, you have the nullification, stealing, and inserting Alice. Your nullification Alice can nullify any Alice that is used on or around you. With the stealing and inserting Alice, you can steal someone's Alice and use it yourself, but you can also turn that Alice into an Alice stone, which you will learn about in class, and give it to someone in which they can use it!"

Whoa. Waaaay too much information.

Then he faced Natsume.

"You have the Fire Alice. Simple, yet powerful. Very powerful indeed. In fact, the only reason your power hasn't hurt anyone is because your always around Mikan who nullifies your Alice. Plus, have you ever noticed how Ruka has always done hood around animals? Well, he has the animal pheromones Alice. Quite adorable. And last but, certainly not least, Hotaru has the invention Alice."

"That explains a lot." me and Natsume say at the same time.

Narumi chuckles.

"If you knew that all four of us had an Alice, why did you only take me?" I asked.

"We took you, because we had a feeling they would come looking for you, but only Natsume came. Aw, boo." Narumi replied.

"Ruka and Hotaru are keeping an eye out for me at school." Natsume says.

"*Sigh* Well bring them tomorrow. Right now, we must deal with you. Come on. I'll bring you to your new class."

"Ok!" I say with a smile plastered on my face.

I couldn't help, but notice that Natsume stiffened at the words, new class.

I grabbed his hand.

"We'll be fine. I'm here remember! Trust me a little. Just this once!"

He simply nodded.

We walked out of the room.

I started to let go of Natsume's hand, but his grip got tighter, and he looked away.

No helping it. He needs me!

And I him.

 **Natsume: "What are you doing, Polka?"**

 **Mikan: "*Stares into Natsume's eyes* I'm staring into your soul."**

 **Natsume: "Why?"**

 **Mikan: "To see if you have a soul."**

 **Natsume: "I'm done. Good luck, and goodbye. I'm out. *Leaves*"**

 **Mikan: "Aren't you going to chase him?"**

 **Me: "*Sigh* I give up for today. I'm tired. I don't own GA or the characters. Just my plot and OC's. Bye.* Leaves*"**

 **Mikan: "Umm... What she said. *Leaves*"**

 **I hope you liked my chapter. And I'm sorry for always leaving it on a cliffhanger. My Bestfriend just told me, and it never accrued to me since I always know what's gonna happen next! OH WELL!  
Please review! I love the comments I'm sent. Ok.**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Love

**Disclaimer:**

 **Natsume: "It hasn't been that long, has it?"**

 **Mikan: "According to** ** _"Marissa",_** **it has."**

 **Me: "Sorry. School has started, and I'm in a whole new environment. Please don't stop sending me those super sweet reviews. I enjoy them very much!"**

 **Natsume: "Yeah, so she can stop complaining to us every day, that she got only one review today, or something."**

 **Me: "15,14,13..."**

 **Natsume: "What are you doing?"**

 **Me: "Trying to reduce the urge to kill you by counting...10,9,8... AND ITS NOT WORKING!"**

 **Natsume: "I'm gonna go now. Bye. *Runs away*"**

 **Me: "GET BACK HERE!"**

 **Mikan: "*Chuckles* This will never get old. Kimberly does not own GA, or the characters. Just her plot, and the OC's."**

 _The next day..._

 _Mikan's POV_

Narumi brought(kidnapped) Hotaru and Ruka this morning, and he should be explaining the school now.

Yesterday, he brought me and Natsume to our new class after school, so nobody was in there.

Man, things happened so fast.

Narumi explained to me after we dropped Natsume off to his dorm room that another way I could say stealing and Insertation Alice is S.E.C.I.

Its a bit more complicated though.

Stealing, Erase, Copy, and Insert.

Wow...

Its the first day of my new school. Maybe ill make even more friends, NOT saying I'm not happy with the ones I have. But, the more the merrier, right?

 _Natsume's POV_

Ugh.

Its frustrating not knowing what happened after they dropped me off to my dorm room.

It was not a normal sized dorm room. It was quite big.

I guess that's what special stars get.

Special.

A word given to me from Mikan.

I wonder what she's thinking about the first day at a new school that were forced to go to.

How is she taking this so well. She may never see her grandfather again. Not how you want to start a school year.

Especially since her parents just passed. They were in a car accident, as so her grandfather said. He didn't talk about it much.

I find it suspicious, but being the gullible and naïve girl Mikan was. She trusted her grandfather truly.

I grab my manga that I found just laying there on the bed, and left to go to Mikan's dorm.

 _In the Classroom_

 _Mikan's POV_

Wow.

There are more children in here than in my other class.

I looked to my right. There Ruka was. He looked so scared.

I placed my hand on his palm. And smiled.

He smiled back.

I felt like some type of black aura had suddenly emerged behind.

The only person sitting behind me was Natsume...

I retracted my hand away from Ruka's hand, and it disappeared.

Whoa.

I wonder what that was about.

 _Natsume's POV_

When she touched Ruka's hand, I felt that my heart was being pulled suddenly.

So this is what they call jealousy.

But, I have no reason to be jealous, right?

Why should I be upset if Polka touched Ruka's hand instead of mine?

Instead of mine.

Probably because I feel that Polka is mine.

When we got into the classroom, all the boys were checking Polka and Hotaru out. But, I only felt to protect Polka. Plus, Ruka seemed to glaring at the boys who were looking at Hotaru. I always thought he liked her, but I never considered myself of liking Polka.

What do I do?

Easy.

Sakura tree.

Tell her.

Walk away.

Simple.

More like anything but.

When she retreated her hand away from him. I calmed down.

I realized something today.

I like Polka.

No.

I love Mikan Sakura.

Whoa.

 **Natsume: "That would never happen."**

 **Me: "But it does."Natsume: "But it wouldn't."**

 **Me: "But it does."**

 **Natsume: "It wouldn't."**

 **Me: "Did."**

 **Natsume: "Not."**

 **Me: "Does."**

 **Natsume: "Not."**

 **Me: "Does."**

 **Natsume: "Don't you have some apologizing to do?"**

 **Me: "..."**

 **Natsume: "I rest my case."**

 **Me: "Shut up. Once again, IM SOOOOOO SORRY! I have school now. Its hard to handle homework, sleep, fun, and my stories. I'm trying my best, but this does not mean I don't appreciate you guys telling me when enough has been enough. Thanks sooooo much for dealing with me. If your getting annoyed with me, don't stay for me, stay for Natsume and Mikan. Trust me, they need all the help they can get. Once again, SORRY!"**

 **Mikan: "Kimberly doesn't own GA or the characters, just the plot, and her OC's. Stay with us for a little while longer PLEASE. Plus, the reason why she is speed demoing through the story is because she is trying to get to the real story spot as fast as possible. She's so eager for you to read the real story. Show pity to her..."**

 **Natsume: "If your expecting me to say something sad, you came to the wrong guy. I don't plead, I tell. But this is not worth waiting my time over. Bye. *Leaves*"**

 **Me: "No matter what happens, he'll never change, will he?"**

 **Mikan: "Nope."**

 **Both: "*Sigh*"**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update. I've had school, and I can only imagine its going to get worse from here. Just saying, expect more stories on Fridays. Day off. Normally to sleep, but I love ya'll too much to leave. So please be patient with me.**

 **Lexi1989- Sorry for going so fast. Please understand that I want to get to the main plot and climax as soon as possible. Thanks for notifying me that you guys thought I was going too fast. Well, now you know the reason!?**

 **Marissa- Thanks for telling me that I need to suck it up and write. Really helpful. THANKS!?**

 **Psyche Love101- Yes you are indeed my Bestfriend in the outside world. *Chuckle***

 **THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY MY FUTURE CHAPTERS!? ﾟﾘﾄ** **? ﾟﾘﾄ** **? ﾟﾘﾄ** **?**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Natsume?

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "Sorry for late upload. I had work to do."**

 **Mikan: "You probably just wanna get on with the story, sooo yeah. Kimberly doesn't own GA or the characters- "**

 **Natsume: "And never will."**

 **Mikan: *Punched Natsume in the arm*"Just the plot and her OC's."**

 _Natsume's POV_

I love Mikan.

What now?

 _Mikan's POV_

 _"_ You've been here for how long?! That's CRAZY!" I said.

"Yep. This school has an elementary, middle, and Highschool division." Yuu said.

"Cool! Is there a Sakura tree here?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Glancing at Natsume, I said," No reason"

When class was over, I headed out the door to look for Natsume. He left quick.

While rushing to look for him, I ran into a very interesting conversation.

"What do I do, now?" Ruka asked.

About what?

"Simple. Tell her!" Koko replied.

"Its not that easy. What if she doesn't feel the same way?! What if I ruin our friendship?! What if she ends up hating me?!"

"*Sigh* If you keep in going, you'll say, What if a meteor hit and it started raining teddy bears, or something like that. All these what-ifs can only be answered by asking her."

"Ok, but when?"

"NOW!"

"ok, but be quiet. I don't want anyone to hear us."

"Whatever. Go!"

Ruka started to walk off, he looked so nervous. Even more nervous then on the first day of school.

"Whatcha doin?" A cheerful voice behind me asked.

I swiftly turned around.

"Koko! Uh...i was-"

"No need to answer that. I already know. If you were wondering, he was talking about Hotaru, not you."

I pouted. "I wasn't wondering thank you very much, and if I was, I wouldn't have thought he was talking about me. I already thought he liked Hotaru."

"Ok. So you like Natsume!"

I cursed him out so much in my head.

"OK! OK! OK! I GET IT! Geez." Koko said.

My face felt so heated up.

Do I like Natsume?

Whatever. Only one way to find out.

"Do you know where Natsume is?"

"Yeah. He was going in the direction of the Sakura tree."

"Thanks, bye!"

I started to walk away. I get this wierdo feeling that Koko was grinning behind me.

I need to keep caution of him.

"*Sigh*"

Off to find Natsume!

 **Sorry about shortness, ill make another chapter today at some point.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!? ﾟﾘﾄ** **? ﾟﾘﾄ** **? ﾟﾘﾄ**


	7. New Nickname?

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "I cant help but want to know, do you like these crazy disclaimers I do?"**

 **Mikan: "I DOOOO!"**

 **Natsume: "This isn't about what you want Polka, its about how lazy she gets"**

 **Me: "THATS NOT TRUE...most of the time. Oh! Whatever!"**

 **Mikan: "Kimberly doesn't own GA, or the characters. Just her plot and OC's."**

 _Mikan's POV_

Where could that rascal be off to?

Ugh.

Think Mikan, where would Natsume go?

Did he hear me when I asked Yuu?

If he did, he would be off finding the Sakura tree.

Or maybe he already found it.

I start running around the academy.

If I can find the tree, ill find Natsume.

Now, where would a Sakura tree grow?

I stopped running to think.

The back of the school, of course!

I run to the back of the academy.

Sure enough. There he was. Looking as lost as ever. He has that mysterious look in his eyes again. The last time that happened was when Ruka's family went on a trip without telling us. It was the same for me with Hotaru. She never tells me anything.

He seems to not notice me as he sits on the branch of the Sakura Tree.

I quietly walk towards the tree.

He looks down towards me.

Crap.

I didn't want him to notice me.

I start climbing the tree to get to the branch.

Once I reach the branch I sat next to him.

The sun is slowly going down.

Its beautiful.

I steal a glance of him. Wrong move.

He just happened to also steal a glance of me. Now we couldn't tear our eyes away from each other.

Great. Now my face is all heated up. I must look ridiculous.

I looked away.

"How'd you find me, Polka?" Natsume asked.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Ok. What does matter right now, Polka?"

"I need a new one."

"A new what?"

"Nickname. I need a new nickname. Give me a new one."

"You don't like Polka?" he said in a mocking tone.

I faced him. "NO! Of course I don't like it!"

He looked surprised.

I looked away again.

"Fine. You want a new nickname?"

"Yes. But don't be inconsiderate when you make it. It must have nothing to do with my last one."

"Aw. Really? I had a really nice one, but it does have to do with your last one."

"No."

"Do you at least want to hear it?"

"No."

"Ok, but it was really nice. You would have liked it."

"What was it?"

"No... you didn't want to hear it."

"What?! What was it?!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes!"

"My Polka."

What? Did he just add the word "my" to it? I like it. Wait does that mean?

I faced him. "Wha-"

I was about to ask a question, when a pair of warm lips met mine.

Warm. Lips. Natsume.

HE'S KISSING ME!

But, I don't want him to stop. Because I'm in love with my best friend.

It went as quick as it came.

He was blushing. Natsume. Blushing. Those two words should not be in a sentence together.

He then looked away.

Whoa.

He looked back at me, and said "I'm in love with you, Mikan."

I started to tear up. He called me by my first name.

"I love you too, Natsume." I replied.

"I want to keep the nickname you just gave me. I'm your Polka."

"I know."

He moved his hand on top of mine. This time I didn't steal my hand away.(Referring to chapter 2)

I don't know how or when, neither do I care, but the next thing I knew, I was leaning on his right shoulder, and his arm was around my right shoulder.

Time finally stopped for us.

Thank you, time.

Thank you.

 _Natsume's POV_

When I heard from Yuu that there was a Sakura tree, I immediately went off to look for it.

I didn't expect for Polka to find me.

I sure am glad she did though.

To be honest, I came up with that corny nickname once I realized my true feelings.

I liked it though.

And that nickname is what got me where I am now.

This day is definitely #1.

#2 would be the day we met. The day of wonders. Now we've grown. She still wears her hair in pigtails though.

But I adore that about her.

Now, she's in my arms. How long might this dream last.

My Polka.

That's who this girl is. Everything to me, nothing less.

She's my Polka.

Time finally stopped for us.

Thanks, time.

Thanks a lot.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Natsume: "Hn"**

 **Me: "Lets face it, you want that."**

 **Mikan: "Want what?"**

 **Natsume: "Nothing."**

 **Me: "Sure...Well once again, would you like me to continue this little beginning and ending comedy thing? And, a new character will be coming in the next chapter. Wanna know who? You'll have to find out."**

 **Mikan: "Is it Jacob?"**

 **Me: "I don't know."**

 **Mikan: "Oh well. Kimberly doesn't own GA or the characters. Just her plot and OC's."**

 **Sorry about the long wait! I live close to the coast, and we just had a hurricane. Before any of you ask, no I was not hurt. My family was not hurt. And most of my close friends aren't here at the moment to get hurt. Thank God. Well that's it!**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	8. New Girl

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "I know. I'm the worst author in the history of authors. You don't have to tell me."**

 **Natsume: "No seriously. I tell her enough for all of you.:**

 **Mikan: *Hits Natsume across the head***

 **Me: "GOMEN! I know you want to continue with the story, sooooooo without further adieu, I don't own GA or the characters. Just my plot and OC's. Here's the chapter!"**

 _1 year later_

 _Mikan's POV_

It's been a year since we started dating.

I wonder what's gonna happen today.

Buuuuuuuuut...

GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!

Its our one year anniversary! (^U^)

I wonder if he'll remember? This is Natsume were talking about, the guy who would probably forget what days class were on. He probably does that on purpose.

I gather my thoughts. Then, I look to my right where my clock is.

"Sigh... Its 7:55...Wait. ITS 7:55! IM GONNA BE LATE!" I yell while jumping out of my bed, and running to the bathroom to get ready.

.

.

.

"DONE!" I'm not gonna look back at the clock. Just RUN.

When I got into the classroom, I burst the door opened. Everyone turned there head to the sudden noise except, of course, Hotaru Imai. Then, they turned back to what they were doing. They were used to this. I'm always late.

I ran to hug Hotaru. After all, she is my best friend.

"BAKA. BAKA. BAKA." Since we came here, she spends quite the time in her dorm room where she creates these awesome inventions. Don't get me wrong! I see her all the time, and love that she puts her amazing amount of intelligence to use, but her new BAKA gun is truly taking a toll on me.

"Ow... What was that for you meany?" I pout.

"You should be used to it now. Don't worry. Once you stop being a Baka, the machine will not work on you." She replies without taking a glance at me.

"Hmph." I stubbornly walk to where my boyfriend and other best friend were.

"Good morning you two!" I say my face completely changing.

"'Morning Mikan!" Ruka replies.

"Hn." Natsume says.

I sit down next to them. Natsume is reading one of his new manga he bought the last time he took me out to the central town.

Ruka is petting his bunny that he practically brings with him everywhere. I'm not going to test that theory if anyone is wondering.

I wonder if Natsume's thinking about our one year anniversary.

Ugh. He's too unpredictable.

Oh well. I guess I will found out later!

"Hello class! I have some news for today"

I was thinking about the special day so much to the point where I didn't even notice Narumi come in. What a shame.

"Today, we have a new student!" he announced.

The whole class got real hyped at the sound of a new student.

"I wonder if its a cute girl."

"No way, its must be a real hot guy."

"Maybe she will become my girlfriend."

"Dude. You have a girlfriend."

"How would you know?"

"BECAUSE IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

Wow. That was kinda hilarious, yet sad at the same time.

"You can come in now!"

I really pretty girl came in.

"Told you." I heard someone mutter.

She looked quite shy. She looked scared and nervous. I don't expect anything different from someone who was most likely kidnapped like me and my friends were to come here. She stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Um.. Hello. My name is Luna Koizumi. I'm new here, so please take care of me." She says while bowing like a very fragile girl.

Huh. She looks really sweet. Maybe we could become friends.

She's told to sit on the opposite side of the room from our table.

Once class was over, she was bombarded with questions from the boys, and threats from the girls that those boys belonged to.

Yup. Definitely sad.

 _Natsume's POV_

Today is our one year anniversary. I know she probably doubts me remembering. But, I do. And, to celebrate, I'll buy her as many howalons as she wants, and we can share them at the Sakura tree. May not sound like the absolute most romantic thing in the world, but that's just how we are. Plus, I saved up all my rabbits, because I know how she is.

All of a sudden, Narumi comes in announcing that a new student is joining our class, but I don't care whether or not she/he is cute or not. I'm taken. I also don't care whether or not the class cares, but judging by the ridiculous conversations I over hear, I'm gonna guess that they do.

A blonde girl walked in looking kinda frightened. She already caught all the boys attention, of course not counting me and Ruka.

Ruka never actually found the courage to ask Hotaru out. In fact, Hotaru was the one who asked/forced him to date her.

But that's irrelevant right now.

Once class was over, everyone started either threatening her, or flirting with her, except (obviously) me, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka.

I start heading over to the door, when Mikan ran up behind me and grabbed my hand. I didn't have to look back. I knew how Mikan's hands felt. We walked out of the classroom together.

What we didn't know was that a certain blue pair of eyes(NOT Ruka) was glaring daggers at us.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "Well, that turned out great, and waaaay more mysterious than I intended."**

 **Mikan: "I don't know why, but I think Luna's hiding something."**

 **Natsume: "Way to state the obvious."**

 **Me: "I don't own GA or the characters. Just my plot and OC's."**

 **IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

 **IM NOT DEAD.**

 **JUST VERY EXTREMELY LAZY.**

 **And I know that's not a good excuse, so to make it up to you, I'll post the next chapter soon.**

 **But, until then...**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **(^U^)**


	9. Juliet!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "Thank you so much Animelover173 and Psyche Love 101 for the reviews!"**

 **Mikan: "She has lots of test and homework now because of school."**

 **Me: "Yup!"**

 **Natsume: "*Murmurs*"**

 **Me: "What was that?"**

 **Natsume: "I was just saying that you are lazy. Don't deny it."**

 **Me: "Shut up so that I can continue the story."**

 **Mikan: "She doesn't own GA or any of the characters. Just her plot and OC's."**

 _? POV_

Can't believe they bought that. Unbelievable.

That's low Natsume. Especially of you. I expected better from you.

"*Sigh*"

Oh well. I still love you. SO VERY MUCH. Way more than that other chic.

Mikan. That's her name. I don't like her.

Apparently, you two are dating. Not for long though. Soon enough, you'll be mine, Natsume.

Mines, and mine only.

I'm not crazy, just a girl in love. Then again, what's the difference?

"*Snicker*"

I'm sorry Mikan. But you just messed with the wrong Juliet.

May the best girl win...

 _Mikan's POV_

Well... it's just a normal day. I'm running to class with toast in my mouth. Nothing different today than any other day. I hope.

I burst the door open. Everyone is so used to me being late, they don't even bother to look at the door anymore.

I catch my breath, walking over to Natsume and Ruka. I sit at my normal spot, finishing my toast.

Will there ever be a day where I get to eat a proper breakfast?

Well, at least Natsume took me to get "some" Howalons. That was the upside.

I love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Howalon.

(XD Sorry...had to)

Jk. I love Natsume more of course.

I look over towards his direction. He's reading one of his manga of course. I should have known.

"Good morning Ruka! Good morning Natsume!"

"Good morning Milan!"

"Hn"

As Narumi walks in, the class slowly settles down. Not very much of course. It's still the same class. But, just enough so that you can tell that ever since we arrived at this school, ALOT has changed.

The girl from yesterday doesn't seem to be here though. That's weird. She seemed like the type to always follow directions.

I guess everyone has their own hidden secret. I won't be too nosy though. I know she probably has a lot on her plate being new and all.

I wish her luck.

I have a feeling she's going to need it.

 _Natsume's POV_

When Polka arrived into the classroom out of breath and with toast hanging out of her mouth, I wasn't surprised. No one was.

It's normal.

What's not normal is that there is new girl in our class, but not actually IN our class.

I mean, I can't I never skipped class, because I do it all the time, but she didn't seem like the type to skip class. Oh well.

I'm not one to dig into others business. That's Polka's job. She may try to hide it, but I know her better than that.

For some reason, I'm getting some bad vibes from that new girl. Koizumi. Luna Koizumi. That was her name. Koizumi doesn't seem like someone I can trust.

I'll just stick by closer to Polka more than usual. No problem. I would never let harm get in her way.

 _Mikan's POV_

Class is over!

"Bye Narumi!"

"Goodbye children!"

I walk out of class, quickly wanting to get some fresh air before I go visit Natsume so he can help me on some subjects, when I am pulled into a closet.

!

OH MY GOSH.

"He-"

Something covered my mouth.

Fortunately, I was able to breath out my nose.

WHO IS THIS?!

"Listen girl. Break up with Natsume, or else."

OR ELSE WHAT?!

I start struggling. Whoever this was, clearly wasn't strong... or smart.

The person's grip started to loosen.

I turned around.

LUNA?!

"Luna?! Why would you do this?!"

She stared back at me in anger.

"BECAUSE I BELONG WITH NATSUME. NOT YOU. IM HIS JULIET."

"You don't even know me!"

"I don't need to!"

"That doesn't make any-"

All of a sudden, Natsume ran in front of me, and he didn't look to happy.

Now I REALLY wish Luna luck.

Plus, she knows how "Romeo and Juliet" ends right?

Not good.

I can tell you that.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "HAHAHA!XD"**

 **Mikan:" Well, we saw that coming."**

 **Natsume: "It's a miracle."**

 **Mikan: "You're really asking for it, aren't you."**

 **Luna:" That was not fair. How come I'm evil?"**

 **Natsume: "Uh... Have you met you?"**

 **Me: "Sad but true. I don't own GA or the characters. Just my plot and OC's."**

 **IM NOT DEAD.**

 **I'm going to have to say that every time.**

 **Well...I'm here now!**

 **Please forgive me!**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **(^U^)**


	10. Burden

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "I'm making a new chapter. Too lazy to write a funny disclaimer."**

 **Natsume: "Should've seen that coming."**

 **Me: "Would ya shut up!"**

 **Mikan: "Kim-chan doesn't own GA or the characters. Just he plot and OC's."**

 _Mikan's POV_

Oh my gosh.

This did not happen, but it did.

But it couldn't have!

But, it still did!

BWAAAAA!

I'm so glad that Natsume came to my rescue.

*Sigh*

It's official, Luna Koizumi is completely LOKO.

 _Natsume POV_

I knew she wasn't trustworthy.

"What are you doing?!"

I didn't care if the teachers would come.

LET THEM COME.

"Grrrr..."

"Natsume-san, I was just getting rid of the annoying little girl that was blocking our love! No biggie!" Luna said.

"NO BIGGIE?! If you wanted to get rid of someone that was annoying, you would have left already!"

"*Gasp* What? How could you say that, love?"

"Like this: Leave MY POLKA ALONE. And, go find someone else to call 'love', cause that sure ain't me!"

"Hmph. I see I was too late. Oh well! I'll be back. I'll always be back..." Luna said while walking... no...STRUTTING, away.

I slowly started to ease.

"That was so cruel, Natsume.", Milan spoke up.

"Hn. I just saved you, and that is how you repay me?"

"I mean, the fact that you told her to go find her own 'love'. You know how hard that's gonna be for her?!"

"Not our problem."

She giggled. The sound of angels singing ran through my head.

If she was trying to break us up, she's going to have to try ALOT harder.

Polka grabbed onto my arm.

"Next time,I want to help you." Mikan said, with her signature puffed, and obviously annoyed cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because I...I don't want to be...a burden."

I swiftly turned around to face her.

She quickly faced the other way, failing to hide her blushing face.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist.

She will never be burden.

If anything, whatever that is keeping me from buying her more howalons is a burden.

She wrapped her arms around me.

I don't care if the Luna chic hates her, because I love her. Very much. Why? Simple.

Because she is

my polka.

 _Skip to Halloween..._

 _Mikan's POV_

WOOOO!

It's Halloween!

 **Sike!**

 **I will start my Halloween chapter next time!**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE**

"


	11. Halloween

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "Happy Halloween!"**

 **Mikan: "WOOOO!"**

 **Natsume: "Great. A day that I am actually allowed to scare people. Yay... "**

 **Mikan: "Hehe... maybe I'll skip Halloween this year..."**

 **Me: "*Drags Mikan to go trick or treating* DO IT FOR THE CANDY!"**

 **Mikan: "Yeah... FOR THE CANDY! Author-chan doesn't own GA or the characters. Just her plot and OC's."**

 _Mikan's POV_

Okay. Well after that whole 'Juliet' thing, Natsume has become quite a bit more protective of me.

I'm not gonna say that I'm not enjoying it, because if he is always with me, I get more howalons! XD

YAAAAAAAAY!

But, now it is Halloween!

Time for the spooks!

I'm gonna scare Natsume!

Believe it!

I have a plan, and that plan is clever, because it was made by me. HAHA!

Get ready Natsume...

IM ON THE PROWL TONIGHT!

 _Natsume's POV_

Well, we haven't seen 'Juliet', since that day..

I like sticking close to Polka as much as I can.

And, she lets me.

Its Halloween, and I was practically forced out of my room to go look around at the Halloween festival in the town square for Polka. I don't mind, but being was not exactly my way of 'having fun' on a day that we don't have school. Not going for the candy, but for Polka. No other reasons.

Plus, I can't let her go alone. You probably already know why...

I started walking out of my dorm room, when Mikan was already standing there giving me an unusually large grin. Don't get me wrong. I know she smile all the time, but this smile looked a bit mischievous. I guess that I am getting more of a trick rather than a treat.

She is dressed as 'Alice' from the movie 'Alice in Wonderland'. What? I know some movies. Know wonder she had me up all night watching this instead of getting some actual and useful sleep.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the door, which I was glad had an auto lock on it.

 _When we got to the town square_...

Holding hands we looked around at all the lights. Not gonna lie, the school did a good job picking and choosing the spots for the lights.

I could tell Polka thought the dame based on the look on her face. The way the lights glistened in her eyes were enchanting. I wanted to lean in, and kiss her right there, but I knew she was eager to go see everyone else, so I digress.

But, it was VERY tempting.

We started to walk towards where we were supposed to meet the others. I saw Koko, Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna.

Polka let go of my hand running towards the group. I didn't see Hotaru or Ruka.

"Hey Natsume!" Koko yelled, waving towards me.

I walked to the rest of the group.

"If you are looking for Hotaru and Ruka, don't ask me." Sumire confessed, putting her hands up in a 'surrender' form.

*Beep*

"Welp, I know where they are. Ruka just texted us that he was forced by Hotaru to watch horror movies so that she could get some pictures of him scared to sell." Anna stated, looking down at he phone.

"Poor, poor Ruka." Nonoko muttered, shaking her head in sympathy.

"That sounds like something Hotaru would do!" Mikan stated, laughing.

"Hn. He'll live. It's apart of having a girlfriend." I said, muttering the last part.

"What was that?" Polka asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I told her.

"Yeaaaah...Suuuuureee..." she replied sarcastically.

"Hey! You two should go to the haunted house!" Koko said, as he winked at me.

I right away understand what he meant. Let's just call it a man's intuition.

"Uhhh... Its not my type of thing." Polka replied, looking away in embarrassment.

I think they know that, Polka.

"But, I already went. Its not scary at all!" Nonoko stated, obviously keeping up with what was going on in me and Koko's head.

"What do you mean? We haven't gone-OW!" Anna yelled holding onto the ankle that Nonoko had kicked.

Before Milan caught up with our plan, I dragged her towards the haunted house.

"WAAAAA!" Polka yelled, trying to get away from my grasp.

I wasn't going down that easily.

Once we entered the haunted house, Polka immediately held onto my arm, trembling in fear.

"Jeez. Don't worry... None of it is real! You have no-" I was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.

"BWAAAAA!" Polka yelled, trying to run towards the exit only to run into a 'zombie'. She slowly looked up, and realized what she had done. She screamed, and ran away only to run into 'Frankenstein'. Then, 'Jeff the killer', 'Slender man', 'Chucky', and she finally reached her point fitting right into a 'clown's' arms.

*Sigh*

Should have seen that coming.

I walked past all the knocked down equipment towards the 'clown'. I grabbed Polka bridal style. I walked towards her dorm room, and used the key that was 'given' to me. I placed her down onto the bed.

What a day... but is it truly over?

 _Mikan's POV_

I woke up in my bed. I looked around to find no Natsume.

Time for Halloween to truly start.

MUAHAHAHA!

I take off my Alice in Wonderland out fit, to put on this really creepy and bloody colored dress.

I grabbed my red sharpie, walking to Natsume's room.

No. I'm not drawing a mustache on his face, or something stupid like that!

I am simply going to draw fake blood pouring down my eyes to look creepy.

Since I know that Natsume watching some horror movie, I wanna get him into the true mood for Halloween.

Once I arrived at his door, I slowly opened it using the key 'given' to me.

Fortunately, he didn't hear me.

I saw him right on the couch watching 'American Horror Stories'.

Perfect.

I throw a penny at the window at the other side of the room.

When he looked towards the window, I quickly got in front of the TV.

When he noticed that nothing was actually there, he looked back towards the TV.

He saw me, and had the SAME STUPID EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE.

He didn't get scared. My plan for tonight failed. Darn.

"Baka. You should be resting." He stated, not looking surprised at all.

"That's all you have to say!" I yell.

"Shut up. Some people are actually sleeping."

"Not on Halloween!" I yelled frustrated.

The next thing I knew, he had grabbed my arm pulling me right next to him.

"What ar-"

"Shut up. Just enjoy Halloween.", he replied looking back at the TV.

*Sigh*

All apart of having Natsume as my boyfriend. But I would rather have this than anything in the world.

I hope Ruka is having as much fun as I am.

My eyes started to droop.

Today was a good day.

The last thing I heard was Natsume whispering, "If it make you feel better, you had me scared that you would hate me for forcing you into the Haunted House earlier.", into my ear.

"I would never..." I replied, falling into a deep slumber.

 _Natsume's POV_

I wrapped my arm around Polka, kissing her forehead.

"I would never..." she replied, falling asleep.

I smiled.

Y'know, Halloween wasn't that bad.

Yeah, well played.

I brought my eyes back towards the TV. A gory seen popped up, so I turned it off, trying to not let Mikan have any nightmares.

I then carried her to the bed, wrapping her under the covers. I'm sure she wouldn't mind an extra heat source tonight.

Hopping into bed, I felt Mikan nudge against me.

Can't wait for next year..

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me" WOOOOO! *Completely fangirling*"**

 **Mikan: "SOOO KAWAIII!"**

 **Natsume: "When did I ever say that I disliked Halloween?"**

 **Me: "Be quiet. Just for once, don't ruin the mood. Uh...Natsume, where did you go?"**

 **Natsume: "BOO! *pops out of random place*"**

 **Me and Mikan: "AHHH!*Runs away*"**

 **Natsume: "Hehe. Now that's the type of mood I like. The author doesn't own GA or the characters. Just her cheesy plot and OCs."**

 **WOOOOOO!**

 **I actually made a Halloween chapter!**

 **This chapter was more of a filer, but you guys seemed to want a Halloween chapter, so here you go!**

 **Till next time...**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **(^U^)**


	12. New Friend equals New Enemy

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "I'm not dead! I have midterm exams coming, so I have to study, but I do love this story and the people who spend their time reading this story."**

 **Natsume: "You have a funny way of showing it."**

 **Me: *Slowly turns her head towards him* "You. I. UGH."**

 **Mikan: "Don't worry! He gets on all of our nerves sometimes."**

 **Me: "Thanks Mikan. What I was trying to say was that because I love you guys so much, I decided to create a new chapter today! YAY! I also wanted to tell you guys that I have a story on Wattpad under the same username, Kimcub110. It is an original story by me. So you should go check it out!"**

 **Natsume: "We would like to get onto the chapter."**

 **Mikan: "While Kimberly strangles Natsume in the corner, she does not own GA or the characters. Just her plot and OC's."**

 _Mikan's POV_

Halloween was fun! Sadly, we are back to school.

Awww...

I grab my ponytail holders to put up my pigtails.

While getting my hair ready for school, I hear the bed *creeck*.

It must be Natsume.

I walk out of the bathroom after looking once more into the mirror.

Who I saw surprised me.

Luna!

The blonde and innocent looking girl looked towards me and smiled.

She may look innocent, but do not be fooled!

She is crazy!

Like, LOKO CRAZY.

"Hello Mikan."

"What do you want?" I angrily ask, raising my tone.

"My oh my. You seem stressed. What's wrong?" she replied, dramatically.

"Let me ask you again. What do you want?" I yell, raising my tone a bit.

"*Sigh* I was trying to be nice, but I guess I have to simply tell you." she says.

What is trying to say?

She is probably about to hurt me.

I must keep my guard up.

"Mikan...I'm sorry." she mutters bowing her head.

"What?!"

"About yesterday. Mikan, I got out of control. I shouldn't have messed with you two. I wanted to apologize and become your friend. Please forgive me." she states getting on her knees.

What is she trying to do?

This is getting out of hand. Plus, if this keeps up, I am going to be late for school.

Then, Natsume will skip class to find me.

And then, I will make Hotaru and Ruka worry.

I CANT DO THAT.

"Um...can we discuss this later? I need to get to class." I awkwardly smile.

"Well...you see. There may or may not be a tiny problem." she replied.

Uh oh.

"I may or may not have accidentally knocked off the handle to the room as I was breaking the lock to come in. My bad." she said under her breath as she looked away in shame.

"YOU-*sigh*. First of all, why were you trying to break in?! Second of all, how did you knock the door handle off?!"

"Well, I wanted to apologize really badly, and I couldn't wait to see you. And, I honestly don't know how the handle came off. One second I was picking the lock, the next I was freaking out over the door handle. All in all, now we cant get out."

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

We are stuck here.

You would think that my room would have a window, but they are bolted shut, and I cant afford to break a window.

I'm not talking about the cost, but the glass.

I couldn't handle having glass everywhere.

Aww...

I guess the only choice is to wait for help.

Hotaru. Ruka. Natsume.

Please help us.

 _Natsume's POV_

Where is Polka?

She hasn't come for class yet.

She probably forgot to set her alarm.

That girl is a mess.

"*Sigh* I'll just wait here. She cant take too long, right?

 _Time skip_

WRONG.

Class is starting.

Polka is LATE.

As I look to my right, I realize that Koizumi is gone too.

Wait.

Polka is not here.

Koizumi is not here.

That is not a good sign.

I looked towards Imai and Ruka.

They seem to have put the puzzle pieces together as well.

Imai looked towards me and mouthed, "GO."

Ruka nodded as well.

I stand up, and walk out of the class.

"Gay" teacher did not say anything since he knows that I occasionally do this.

Once I slid the door close behind me, I run towards Mikan's dorm.

She could be anywhere, but her room would be the first place to check just in case she actually just forgot to set her alarm.

When I arrived at her door, I see that her door handle is gone.

Great.

I know she doesn't want me going through the window, but it is the last resolution.

 _Time Skip_

As I peer through her window, I see...KOIZUMI!

Koizumi is patting Polka's back as she seems stressed.

She probably didn't want us to worry.

"*sigh* What are we going to do with you?" I mutter.

As I examine the window, I see a lock.

It is unlocked.

She could have left the whole time WITHOUT breaking the window.

She is such a baka.

I slide the window up silently as I sneak in.

"UGH." Mikan wines.

"Mikan-sama. I'm SOOOOO SORRY!" Koizumi yelled,

Why is Koizumi apologizing?

"Luna...its okay. And to answer your question, I...I forgive you, Luna." Polka says.

Koizumi gasp.

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah. And if you truly want to be my friend, then sure. We can be friends. As long as you never do that again!"

Oh my...

I slipped behind Polka wrapping my arms around her small waist.

Polka yelped out of surprise.

"Natsume..." Polka muttered.

I swear that I saw through the corner of my eye, Koizumi scowling.

Yeah. She's going be quite a hassle being Polka's new 'friend' and all.

*Sigh*

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "Oooohhh...this is getting interesting!"**

 **Natsume: "What is your definition of 'interesting'?"**

 **Mikan: "Give her a break! This story IS getting interesting!"**

 **Me: "Thank you Mikan!"**

 **Natsume: "Hn."**

 **Hi guys(and gals)!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I am sorry for the constant delay, but since I have upcoming midterm exams, I may or may not update in a while.**

 **But, I know that I will update by next month(as usual).**

 **BTW: YES. I do have a story on Wattpad! It is called, "The Chosen".**

 **It is about a girl named Ellie, her best friend, and her big brother.**

 **Add some magic, and that's my story!**

 **But, the catch is that there is a mysterious boy that is involved in a mysterious group that took their family.**

 **the quest starts there!**

 **I hope you read it!**

 **Remember to leave reviews to let me know what you guys(and gals) are thinking!**

 **Till next time...**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **\\(^U^)/**


	13. Camping trip!

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "Midterms start tomorrow! Wish me luck! Besides that, I wanted to give you guys a new chapter while I was in bed sick!"Mikan: "She has a cold. Winter is not being kind to her."**

 **Natsume: "You would think that they would get along dealing with her 'cold' heart."**

 **Me: "Your one to talk! The first time you met Mikan, you stole her underwear!"**

 **Mikan: "Please don't remind me...MY INNOCENCE!"**

 **Me and Natsume: "*Sigh*"**

 **Me: "Anyways! I don't own GA or the characters. Just my oc's and plot!"**

 _Mikan's POV_

So...according to what happened yesterday, I am now friends with Luna?"

But, she tried to hurt me and Natsume...

Well...I guess everyone deserves a second chance.

I wonder how Natsume is thinking about it.

He kinda saved us yesterday.

I'm glad he was there.

I suspect that Hotaru and Ruka noticed me gone an had Natsume leave to find me.

He probably noticed it too.

I got real lucky in the friends department.

As I walked to class, Luna ran besides me.

"Hi Mikan!" Luna yells.

"Hi Luna. Did you want something?"

"No. I just wanted to walk with you to class."

She got lucky that I asked for Natsume to not take me today.

I feared that she would do this.

"Uh...okay."

She walked besides me for the rest of the time.

When we got to class, Natsume glanced at me all confused.

I gave him a meek smile trying to silently apologize.

I didn't think he would be too happy about her.

Ill just have to explain to him that everyone makes mistakes.

Even he does.

I do too...all the time according to my friends.

I sit next to Natsume.

He places his manga over his head as he always does, and class passes by.

 _Natsume's POV_

Mikan. is. crazy.

Not Luna crazy.

But Mikan crazy.

It makes sense.

Trust me.

She just became friends with Loko Luna.

Luna Koizumi.

I place my manga over my face as class starts.

 _Time Skip_

As me and Mikan leave class, Koko comes up to us to ask us something.

"Hey guys! Wanna come with the group on a camping trip?"

"Sure! Why are we going camping though?" Mikan asked.

"WHY, is not the question. The question is why have we not been before!"

He is still saying 'why' though.

"Uh... but you're still saying-" Mikan was cut off by Sumire.

"Do you wanna go or not, Mikan?" she said, annoyed.

She glanced at me for consent. I shrugged in reply.

"Yeah! We would love to come!" She then glanced at Imai and Ruka. "Are you two coming?"

"Sure!" replied Ruka. Imai nodded.

I bet that he is only coming as an excuse to see the animals. Imai would never lose an opportunity like this.

I wish Ruka luck.

Soon enough, everyone in the class ended up coming with us.

Everyone except...Koizumi.

She was quietly reading a bit in her seat.

Something that you would never suspect her of doing if you knew she had done to me and Polka.

Mikan let go of my hand, walking over towards Koizumi slowly.

She walked her, just as an animal trainer would walk towards a wild animal.

What is Mikan doing?

She could not possible be stupid enough to ask _Koizumi_ to go camping with us.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh wait.

This is Mikan were talking about here.

*Sigh*

"Luna? Would you like to come with us?" Mikan asked cautiously, but showing a big white smile.

"A-Are you sure? Nobody else cared to ask me." she said looking down towards the ground.

"The only reason that we didn't ask you was because we thought that you may not trust us quite yet to be stuck in the middle of the forest alone with us. I mean, you did just meet us a few weeks ago." Koko said, looking guilty.

"Yeah! If you wanted to join us, you could just ask! Don't be afraid we don't bite! Some of us may burn *Cough* Natsume*cough*, but that's only if you annoy him!" Nonoko joined Koko with Anna following.

She already has annoyed me.

"Wow. You guys are really nice! Thanks! In that case, I would love to come!" Koizumi said, smiling.

"Great! I can't wait!" Mikan beamed.

*Sigh*

I swear, if I sigh one more time...

Mikan walked back over to me, placing her soft hand back into mine.

"Bye guys!" Mikan yelled.

"Hn."

This is going to be one hell of a weekend.

 _Mikan's POV_

Once me and Natsume reached my room and I let go of his hand to walk through my door, and he grabbed my waist, spinning me around.

"Uh..."

"Why did you invite Koizumi?" He muttered.

I looked away.

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell him.

My bad.

He placed one of his hands on my cheek, moving my face so that I was facing him again.

"Mikan." He said under his breath as his face grew worried.

Oh no. He said my name.

This must be serious.

"Okay. Luna had started to hang out with me since you rescued us from my room(which still shames me), and I didn't want her to get lonely. I know how it can be at a new school."

"But, she-" he started.

"I know what she did. I couldn't forget, but everyone deserves a second chance. Think about it. When we met, you pulled my hair and wouldn't tell me your name until the first day of school. Although I was annoyed, I still hung out with you, and look where that got us." I stated my point, smiling.

I hope he isn't mad at me.

"...Fine. But, I still don't trust her. Not yet." His face softened as he slowly calmed down.

"That's fine, because I didn't trust you until fifth grade." I replied, chuckling.

"Wait. But, that was last year!" he yelled, his eyes widening in shock.

"Don't worry! I was just kidding!" I said back to him, bending over in pain because of how hard I was laughing.

" .HA. So funny." he remarked.

When my breathing returned back to normal, Natsume bent down to kiss my forehead, and said "I'll see you later...Polka."

I have never been more relieved to here him call me by my nickname rather than my real name.

I can't wait for this weekend.

I'm sure it's gonna be to DIE for.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "I bet you are wondering why I put DIE in all capitalization! Well, you are going to have to wait until the next chapter!"**

 **Natsume: "Okay. I know Mikan is known for stating the obvious, but you? I thought you were better than that."**

 **Mikan: "Wait. What?!"**

 **Me: "I'm gonna ignore you, and tell the readers the information that I have been meaning to tell them. I got a new computer, and will now be updating more often! I still make no promises. And...YES I will be making a New Years special soon!"**

 **Mikan: "YAAAAY! My birthday!"**

 **Natsume: "Aw...A excuse to be out on a day off."**

 **Me: "Shut up. Let's face it. You would come whether I told you or not. Its MIKAN's birthday! I bet you have the date sculpted into your brain lover boy!"**

 **Natsume: "..."**

 **Mikan: "One point for Mikan. Zero for Natsume!"**

 **Me: "HAHAHAHA!" *Laughs like any royal person would***

 **Mikan: "Author-chan does not own GA. or the characters. Just her OC's and plot."**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I worked quite hard on it!**

 **I will be updating faster because of my new computer!**

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **Till next time...**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **(U)**

 **-author-chan**

 **BTW: Tell me if you ever wanna know about me!**

 **I will have MUCH more time on my hands after exams(Next week)!**


	14. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "It is almost Christmas!"**

 **Mikan: "Which means it's almost my birthday!"**

 **Natsume: "Which also means I'm going to have to go. Ugh."**

 **Me: "You can be such a- wait. We never said you had to go, and even if we did, you probably wouldn't listen. You want to go! And the only reason you would ever want to go to a party with people is because of a special person!"**

 **Natsume: "That's not true."**

 **Mikan: "Who is the special person?"**

 **Me: "A-are you serious...? Those moments when you forget that you are talking to THE Mikan of Gakuen Alice."**

 **Mikan: "What is that supposed to mean?"**

 **Me and Natsume: "*Sigh*"**

 **Me: "Well, you guessed it! This is the Christmas special, and the events in this chapter will have nothing to do with the current story! Enjoy!"**

 **Mikan: "Kimberly does not own GA or the characters. Just her plot and OC's!"**

 **NEWS!**

 **Future me: "I just came back from editing, and I just found out that I was working on the wrong ball, but it is still a Christmas Ball...my bad. If you have read Gakuen Alice, you might notice that I mixed the two different parties up. Just think about it as a unique way for the sake of this story. XD**

 **Once again, IM SORRY!**

 _Christmas Eve_

 _Natsume's POV_

Sigh...

It is our first Christmas Eve here.

I wonder what they do to celebrate.

I wonder if they even do celebrate.

Polka would be disappointed if they didn't.

Hopefully they do.

We were let out of school for Winter Break.

I have this suspicion that the class...no...school has been setting something up that we don't know about yet.

Polka wanted to hang out with the gang today.

She probably just wants me to buy her more howalons.

I don't mind though.

If she does not get to celebrate Christmas at Gakuen Alice with her new friends and old friends, I could at least be there for her.

I grab my manga from the side of the bed to read, when I hear knock from outside my door.

"Natsume! Get out here!" A voice that sounds familiar yells.

I walk over to the door, twisting the knob to see Ruka.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help with the decorations or cake?" he asked, widening his eyes.

"Uh...What are you talking about?"

"*Sigh* You don't keep up with anything. Narumi has been going over it since last month. He is always telling us to get ready and to remember our team."

"It's not my fault that manga are more interesting than a teacher's lectures."

"Natsume. Since you don't have a group you can just be apart of Mikan's team."

"Fine. Which team is Polka apart of?"

Ruka starts to walk off. "She's is working with the cake team. You might want to go help her out."

I rush into my room to put my manga back onto my dresser.

Polka and simple directions in a cookbook do not go together.

I rush off to the kitchen.

Don't get the idea that I cook or bake. I only know where it is because of Anna.

Once I arrive there, I actually see a well made cake...that does not sound right.

"Was this piece made by Polka?" I ask Anna.

"Hm? Oh, Yeah! She is actually a REALLY good baker!"

Woah. Am I living in an upside-down universe?!

"Hey Natsume! Look at the cake I made!" I heard come from behind me.

I turned around to see Polka.

"Did you make that piece by yourself?" I asked.

"Yup!" she relied, cheerfully.

I grabbed a fork from the counter. I picked up a piece of the cake, and shoved it into Koko's mouth.

I could tell he was there, and if I didn't act any sooner he would have read my mind and ran away.

He can be such a coward.

"I am not a coward!" He struggles to yell because of his current situation.

"Pffft" I heard Mikan try to stop herself from laughing.

Once Koko seemed to have caught the taste in his mouth, he immediately spit it out.

"This is terrible! It's too bad to even be called cake!" He grimaced.

Why am I not surprised.

I whipped my head towards Polka. "Was that for me?"

By this time, she had burst out laughing hysterically.

"M-maybe..." she confessed.

"Thought you were going to get me that easily, Polka?" I asked, smirking.

Anna and Nonoko both burst out laughing just as much as Polka.

"Those two gave me helped me!" she explained, pointing towards the two rolling on the ground.

"She came up with the idea!" they both protested in unison.

"But, they didn't even think about changing my mind!"

"But, she never gave us the chance too!"

"But, they also didn't tell anyone!"

"You told us not too!"

"You didn't have to listen!"

Oh goodness.

"The cake is not going to get anywhere if you three keep fighting, and then we won't have a cake for the Christmas ball." I interrupted the argument.

"N-Natsume...you already know that I can't bake." Mikan muttered, looking at me like a lost puppy.

"Yeah. You almost burned your mom's home down the last time you tried, and that was a week before we were 'brought' here."

"SHHHHH. You don't have to say it so loud." She groaned in frustration.

"Judging by the cake you just baked, I'm guessing that everyone already knows."

"You can be so annoying sometimes, y'know that?" she said, mouth twitching in annoyance.

"That's why you love me." I say, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the decoration team.

"Well played, Natsume...well played." she once again mutters.

 _Mikan's POV_

After Natsume dragged me to the decoration team, being a klutz like I am, I messed up a few things there too.

Y'know, just some small, tiny details.

Dropped a few ornaments, spilled a few buckets of paint, knocked the GIANT tree down...no biggie.

I was pulled away by Tsubasa and Misaki. Natsume was to busy trying to run away so he isn't blamed for my mess.

Okay, so maybe I tore the whole building down, but it'll be fine.

We have the magic of alices on our side.

"Hey Mikan, do you believe in legends?" Misaki asked me, while we walked around the school grounds with Tsubasa.

Hm.. That's a very interesting question to ask.

"Well, it depends on the situation."

"Would you believe me if I told you that there is a legend about the Christmas ball?"

Now I am interested.

"Continue." I reply.

"There is a legend about the last dance of the ball, which will be a masquerade dance. The legend is that whoever you dance the last dance with, they become your soulmate." Misaki explained.

Tsubasa had disappeared.

"If you are wondering where that idiot went, don't. All I can say is that you will want to thank both of us later."

"Okay...wait what?"

By the time that I had turned my head back towards her, she had gone back to the main hall.

What did she mean by that?

 _The next day...it is almost time for the ball_

As Hotaru brushes my hair, I do my makeup in the mirror.

I like to wear light makeup. By makeup, I mean lipstick. That counts, right?

We switch.

As I brush Hotaru's hair, she puts no makeup.

"Are you going all natural, Hotaru?"

"Yeah. It was either this or send a robot in my place."

"Nice choice."

I giggle as Hotaru smiles.

After we put on our dresses, we walk into the main hall.

I walk into the Christmas ball like a boss...well if you consider Cinderella a boss.

Everyone had there mask in their hand ready for the last dance.

For once, I didn't leave it in my room!

Are you proud of me? You should be! This doesn't happen often!

Ruka's mouth became a little 'o', when he laid his eyes on Hotaru. They are so cute!

Natsume's jaw didn't drop like Ruka's when he saw me, but I noticed his eyes start to gleam. I could see the difference.

We each walked over tour dates.

"So... How do I look?" I ask, twirling in my red dress.

"Hn." he replied.

I puffed my cheeks, annoyed.

We danced the night away.

I hadn't even noticed the time.

"Okay, love birds. It's time for the last dance. Put on your masks and find a partner.

Because I have known Natsume for so long, I could tell Natsume apart from everyone else.

He had a black cat mask on(figures) that covered the upper half of his face.

I had forgotten about Luna, who had been moping around the whole day.

She was sitting down on one of the benches.

I don't think she deserves to be alone this Christmas.

I don't think anyone deserves to be alone on a Christmas.

I could see Natsume leaning on a pillar waiting for me.

I walked over to him.

"Natsume, would be mad if I thought even for a second that I should dance with Luna." I asked.

"I kinda saw it coming." he replied.

He didn't show that he was sad, but I could see it in his eyes.

He looked kinda disappointed.

I couldn't do this to him.

I will just have to make it up to Luna. I'll show her around the Central Town.

But, I can't leave Natsume hanging.

Especially on the last dance.

"You didn't let me finish. I said for a second, but then I remembered that this is the last dance, and that I would rather spend it with my boyfriend." I say, grinning.

He smiled back.

As we danced, I noticed that Luna had disappeared.

Hopefully she found someone to dance with.

I hope that she is not spending Christmas alone.

That would be a nightmare.

I place my head on Natsume's shoulder.

"This is the best Christmas ever." I whisper.

"Aren't you excited for the gifts?" I heard Natsume ask.

I looked back into his eyes, and said "This is the best gift anyone could give me.

 _That night_

 _Natsume's POV_

I'm glad that Polka decided to choose to dance with me.

I was honestly scared that she would choose her.

A bit disappointed too...not in her of course. But, because maybe I'm just not worthy of her love.

Maybe she just wants to hang out with her friends, rather than her boyfriend.

It's nice to know that I was wrong.

Once the Christmas Ball was over, the gang decided to watch a few Christmas movies to end the night.

We watched "Home Alone", "Elf", and "The Nightmare Before Christmas".

My favorite was the last one, while Polka's was the second one.

She thought it was hilarious.

It wasn't long until all the girls fell asleep.

Since we were in Imai's dorm, I decided on not waking Polka up, and carrying her to her dorm.

This reminds me a lot of Halloween.

I placed Polka into the bed. I'm about to leave when I felt a sudden tug on my sleeve.

"Natsume...don't go..." Polka says in her sleep.

That's cute. Not even going to TRY to deny it.

"Your wish. Not mine."

I just now realized something.

After all of this, we all forgot to open all our presents.

Oh well. I'm sure Polka does not mind.

I climb into the bed, wrapping my arm around her slim waist.

Yeah. I agree with Polka.

This has definitely been the best Christmas ever.

"Merry Christmas, Mikan." I say before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: "Working on Christmas Eve be like..."**

 **Mikan: "Y'know. You didn't have to do it."**

 **Me: "I know. But, I wanted to! I love seeing the reviews that people post. They are SUPER inspiring!"**

 **Natsume: "Really? Because it looks like the only thing that is inspiring you is your laziness."**

 **Me: "Could you not bother me on Christmas Eve?!"**

 **Natsume: *Shrug***

 **Me: "That's as close as I am going to get, isn't it?"**

 **Mikan: "Yup."**

 **Me: "*Sigh*"**

 **Mikan: "Kimberly does not own GA or the characters. Just her plot and OC's."**

 **HI!**

 **You guys will probably either read this after or on Christmas, so Merry Christmas!**

 **If you don't celebrate Christmas, then I hope you had fun celebrating that as well!**

 **I can't believe it has been so long...**

 **I feel like it has been forever since I posted.**

 **I'm sorry!**

 **But, I am here now! :)**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **Till next time...**

 **BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **\\(^U^)/**


	15. First and Last(Hopefully) Author's Note

p style="text-align: left;"strongDisclaimer:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMe: "Middle school is tough!"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMikan: "I have realized."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMe: "I started this in fifth grade. The reality if the sixth grade boys at my school sucks. Bleh."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMikan: "I have realized that too."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongNatsume: "I am standing right here."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMikan: "You are sitting."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMe: "She told you!"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongNatsume: "We all know that you are just wasting time. Don't you owe everyone an apology?"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMikan: "He told you."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMe: "I thought you were on my side?!"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMikan: "Stop getting off topic!"/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMe: "Fine. *mutters* mom."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongGUYS!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI am SOOOOOOOO SORRY!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI never ended this story because I thought that everyone got bored of reading it and left./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong I wish I had been told that I was keeping you poor unfortunate souls waiting!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI FEEL SO BAD NOW!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you want this story to continue on, do reviews and follows, because I have a life outside of Gakuen Alice(Hard to believe. I know)./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI also am about to end sixth grade, but that also means that I am more mature now./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI look back on previous chapters and cringe a bit./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI can fix it though! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you guys really want this story, please review on this chapter so that I can know that I am not completely wasting my sleep time./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI feel kinda selfish now, but I am about to have a dance competition and If you guys want a new chapter, I need to be able to post it before I leave my precious internet and wifi. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry once, again!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI love you guys so much by the way!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIt is 2:02 am right now. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI am spending my well earned watching anime time on you guys right now. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI know the pain of wanting to read a fanfiction, but the author just randomly stops writing and I don't want to be like that./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAt least I do not want to end completely./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTill next time!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(^U^)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong3/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLove, Kim/strong/p 


End file.
